Hell Girl Unlimited
by Misaki Nagase
Summary: Lord...What fools these mortals be...


**Hell Girl Unlimited: Anime finds the Hell Correspondents **

The following is nonprofit fan fiction. Hell Girl (Jigoku Shoujo) belongs to Miyuki Etou. Please support the Official release.

**Failure Girl**

"Your name…"

"Makie Sasaki"

"What has she done to you?"

"She hates me. She's always picking on me, always calling me a failure. I've done nothing wrong to her. I don't know why she's always doing this. I don't deserve this torment. I can't take it any more."

"Your wish?..."

"Please…Send her to hell for me…"

**Stolen Love**

"Your name…"

"Hinata Hyuuga"

"What has she done to you?"

"I loved him. I was so in love with him and she…she stole him from me. I was going to confess to him and then she even went on to encourage me to tell him my true feelings. She was only pretending to be my friend. She betrayed me…

"Your wish…?"

"I want you to banish her to hell."

**Blitz Ball Star**

"Your name…"

"Tidus"

"He's your own father."

"I don't care! He deserves it. He's the worlds worst dad alive. He abandoned me and mom and while he was gone, my mother died worrying about him. Now I've found out that he's causing more pain and suffering. That old bastard needs to be stopped.

"Your wish…?"

"Send him strait to hell."

**Shuffling Rain**

"Your name…"

"Kaede Fuyou"

"Isn't she your friend…?"

"She's no friend mine. That filthy green haired tramp stole what's mine. I was so happy with him living under the same roof, just the two of us. The goddess and the two demon girls were tolerable but when she took my darling one away, She crossed the line."

"Your wish…?"

"Send her screaming to the deepest pit of hell."

**Hated Partner**

"Your Name…"

"Minoru Shiraishi"

"What has she done to you…?"

"I bent my self over backwards her but she's nothing more then an ungrateful little brat. She sent me to the beach and then to Fuji forest. I almost died there getting her that damn water and she just threw all of my hard work back in my face. I risked my life and she doesn't even care."

"Your wish…?"

"I want you to banish her to hell."

**Endless June **

"Your name…"

"Rena Ryuugu"

"You are…different…What is your problem?"

"He knows to much. He keeps digging and digging, finding out things that he shouldn't. We've tried to 'take care' of him but he is…resilient. Something needs to be done about him. It really is a shame though. I was very much in love with him."

"Your wish…?"

"Banish him to hell for me"

"hmmm…"

**Rock Star**

"Your name…"

"Nana Osaki"

"What has he done to you…?"

"Not me but my friend. She's being set up. Her fiancée is nothing more than trash. He's gonna leave her and go after some other bimbo or worse. So before it gets any worse, He has to be dealt with.

"Your wish…?"

"Send that bastard to hell."

**Rippling Sword**

"Your name…"

"Rokki"

"What has she done to you…?"

"She's gonna kill her. That monster of a woman is mentally unstable. She beats the one I love every day, not showing any restraint. I'm tiered of seeing my lover cry herself to sleep every night. I can't do anything because I'm not strong enough to do anything about it."

"Your wish…?"

"She's not human anyway. Hell will suit her just fine…"

**Loving Beast**

"Your name…"

"Viral"

"But…he's already…"

"It's his fault. She's dead because of him. She wanted vengeance for him and she was killed. She was such a beautiful beast and now she's gone forever. Its all his damn fault!

"Isn't this a bit late…?"

"I hope that he's burning in hell…"

**First Love**

"Your name…"

"Tsukasa Hiiragi"

"But she's your own sister…"

"I saw her first. I've always wanted to be with her so I got to know her and bit by bit I fell in love. If it weren't for sis, she would be in love with me. Just because she's the older twin, she thinks she can take what ever she wants from me but know more.

"Your wish…?"

"Please send her to hell for me."

"…"

**Brothers**

"Your name…"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"What has he done to you…?

"He's a murderer…He killed, no, destroyed my fellow clansmen. He took every thing from me. My mother, my father, and my life was taken from me and left me alive to suffer alone. I won't just sit by and do nothing. He must be punished.

"Your wish…?"

"Send him to the deepest of the deepest pit of hell."

"**Your grievance shall be avenged"**

"Though this pain has subsided, live only provides a brief paradise**. **One wound heals and as time goes on, another wound opens. When all is said and done, there is no such thing as 'the end'."

Oh Lord…What fools these mortals be…

A/N: Well, this is my very first fan fiction ever. Hopefully who ever reads this will like it. Oh well. If you like it, good. If not, to each there own.


End file.
